Grounding bushings are commonly used in the electrical fitting art and, in particular, are used to ground the bushing to an earth ground so as to electrically bond the grounding bushing and thus the conduit terminating in the bushing to earth ground. The grounding bushing may also electrically bond a grounding conductor within the conduit to earth ground.